


take this longing

by havisham



Category: Walk on Water (Manhwa)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, First In The Fandom, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Yeowoon lets go.





	take this longing

Chang’s hand on his thigh had released Yeowoon from a debt, even though he knew that wasn’t true. He still owed and always would. 

But that old, forlorn hope that one day he would get his sort-of brother back exploded and left Yeowoon exhilarated and not yet sad. 

When Chang left the theater, Yeowoon was free to watch the rest of the movie. It was self-consciously artistic, but he could feel for the character more than he’d ever identified with anyone else. 

Transformation could be a painful thing. Painful, but wonderful and new. 

He couldn’t wait to talk to Glenn.

**Author's Note:**

> Walk on Water is a fascinating manhwa that just ended its first part this month -- the author says the second is coming in August, and I encourage anyone who wants to read a surprisingly heartfelt story about a guy semi-accidentally falling into the world of gay porn to give it a go. 
> 
> I ended up really liking Ed/Yeowoon's journey towards acceptance and love and just -- God, he's gone so far!! And even though I like his romance with Glenn a lot (people talking about their feelings is my true kink!!), I'm also really fascinated about the absolutely fucked nature of Chang and Yeowoon's relationship. SO. If anyone wants to get on that.... 
> 
> Also, I'll be the first to admit that I was kind of guessing at the names, based on the translations I've read and the fact that they're almost all in-canon pseudonyms. If I got it wrong, please let me know and I'll correct it.
> 
> (Title by Leonard Cohen. I have a feeling both Glenn and Yeowoon like him. But then again, who doesn't?)


End file.
